The lost has been found
by Shoutmaster121
Summary: 5 years as passed as the dragons lost a friend, is he really dead. based upon the idea when raimundo stopped wuya and didn't join back up with his friends


4 years ago

"NOOOOOOOO" screamed a specter woman as her incorporeal form was shut in a box, as the lid of the box shut itself the young teen looked at his once friends with a sad expression on his face. He tossed the box to the rough cowboy he once called a brother. "Make sure she stays locked up" he said to his friends as he walked up to the throne and sat down as the castle was being brought down into ruins, "Rai come with us we forgive you" a flaming young woman cried out as she tried to rush towards him before being stopped by a young monk. "Kimiko leave me, I must remain here to make sure all is fixed." the young teen said as he held out his hand as she got close to him and a gust of wind sent her flying towards her friends and teammates as the dragon transformed into a giant version of himself as the floor collapses. The young woman tried to rush towards him but was stopped by the cowboy and a young monk as sadness escaped from their faces. "Kimiko we have to leave him it's no use omi use the orb of tornami on her we have to escape and if we don't she will rush him again leaving two of our friends gone" with tears the young monk called out a cry "Orb of tornami ice" freezing the young female as the dragon flew from the debris that were falling around him. "Dojo get us away from this location please" the cowboy said as he looked back as the castle fell into pieces, crumbing and smashing all within. The monks landed at their monastery to be welcome back from their comrades and master. "Where is Raimundo? Didn't he come back with you" the master said as the ice melted from the female monk known as Kimiko. "He wouldn't budge he shot his wind at kimiko and caused her to fly back towards us he wanted to make sure there was no trace of Wuyas evil I guess." tears formed from the texans face as he gave the box to his master. "Oh I see, I am a Buddhist I believe in reincarnation my young students you will see him again in some way or form in the world through our memories or by the sound of his wind that's still with us in our hearts." a sad saying that came along with a sad voice from the master as he saw Kimiko as her hands grew red with crimson as her fists and nails collided with her flesh. "Why didn't you let me save him, why didn't go to get him with me you just looked as he sat there." she said with anger in her voice. "Darling I'm sorry but i was in shock and as soon as the castle started to crumble I knew if I tried to rush him he would of resisted and cost us time to escape I made the call." the Texan said as he held firm in his manner. "I didn't tell him how I feel about him, no I will never get a chance to tell him." she said as she rushed off leaving a trail of tears. The texan tried to run after her, "young Clay give her time to grieve as the rest of you should too, take some time and meditate on it." the master said before sitting down.

5 months later

"Hey Kimiko I missed you, I am sorry for staying on the throne but it was where i needed to be I hope you can forgive me." Rai said before sitting next to her on her mat. "I missed you too but why are you here. Am I dreaming?". She asked as she stared into his eyes as a sad smile enveloped his face. "Yes you are, I can't move on with you sad Kimi, after all I love you." he said as tears rushed through her face. "I love you too Rai." she said before rushing her lips to his and they shared a tender kiss before Raimundo got up and said "It's time for you to get up.'' "No I don't want to leave you.". "Don't worry, I will always be watching you my sweet" he said before disappearing as Kimiko wakes up to Dojo and the others over her and shaking her arm. "We got a new Shen Gong Wu, the eye of the beholder." Omi said, it is a very powerful Wu it is said that the user could enter one's dreams and communicate from anywhere on the planet.". "It is also dangerous as it could send a command to the subject whatever the user deems he wants.". Clay said as he handed her his hand and for the first time in months she accepted his hand. "Ok where is it located?" Kimiko said as she looks towards her teammates. "Close by for some odd reason. I remember leaving it somewhere in the amazon rain-forest." Dojo said. The dragon started to shake and twist as he moved his way out of the sleeping chambers. The fellow monks followed him towards the entrance of the courtyard to see master fung holding a box with a confused look on his face. "A gift for the young dragons." as he handed the box full of stolen wu including the golden tiger claws and the eye of the beholder that is a tiny marble.


End file.
